


Psychotic love

by maknaemilk



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bondage, Breeding Kink, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Consensual Violence, Obsessive Behavior, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, Smut, Spit As Lube, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-30 21:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20780402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maknaemilk/pseuds/maknaemilk
Summary: He doesn't know for how long he has been here.Days becoming vague blurs.His breathing becoming a loud echo through the silence.The door creaking open a mix of terror and hope.





	Psychotic love

**Author's Note:**

> What I just wrote is fucked up. Please don't read if any of the tags from this fic are triggering for you. Please be sure you want to read this before you continue.
> 
> All of this is fan fiction! None of it is real and the characters are made up and nothing like the real characters. Please understand that.
> 
> If you're brave enough to continue...good luck.
> 
> It's unbeta'd so oops-

It has been weeks since Han Jisung was last seen. He disappeared, and no one knew where he was.

His fans were angry, afraid. Of what might have happened to him. His last concert was two weeks ago, and after that he was gone. 

The cops and FBI tried finding him, but he was no where to be found. 

Han Jisung. A famous K-pop star. A famous rapper. Was gone.

-

Han Jisung loved his fans. A lot. He loved them. They gave him his existence. But he now found out they also could take his existence away from him. 

Jisung tried to count the days. But he was already lost. Not knowing how long he has been here. On this cold floor. With those cold chains on his arms. Heavy and meaningless. It was dark. Really dark. He couldn't scream for help. As he was drooling around a ball gag. The walls from the basement were way too thick anyway.

His face was strained with dried tears. His naked body was cold. But still warm in contrast to the cold floor. It was silent. Way too silent. Jisung wasn't used to silence. Since he was younger, it has always been a problem for him. He was always talking. When no one was around, he'd talk to himself. 

Now the silence was driving him crazy. His own breathing as an echo through the silent basement. His breath hitched and his body twitched in shock. He heard the door from the basement creaking open. His head was too heavy to lift up. But of course he knew who it was.

Terror and hope was filling his body. Panic flooding through his veins. He had to escape. But how? 

He always had hope. Maybe he was finally going home? Maybe...

But it never happened.

''Fuck baby doll. I missed you so much. I had to think about you all day at work. It was becoming a problem.'' He heard the sweet voice from his so called ''owner''. His voice was so sweet. But his words made him feel sick. 

He wanted to cry. Scream for help. He wanted to vomit in front of him. But the ball gag was preventing him from it

The young male came closer to him, and Jisung immediately backed away. His legs sore. His ''owner'' had made sure he couldn't escape from this horror. He looked away, not wanting to look into the eyes of the sickened boy. But of course the boy wasn't going to let him. He grabbed his chin harshly. ''Look at me!'' He yelled. Jisung looked him in the eyes. But it was a blur. Tears welling up in his eyes. 

The boy's eyes were dark brown. But sparkling. If Jisung wouldn't have met him like this. In another life. He would have totally fallen for him. But now, he was becoming sick. His eyes were dark, and filled with something so unhealthy it was making Jisung's head spin. 

Jisung was held down in the basement by one of his fans. His name was Hyunjin. He looked like an angel. But his mind was unhealthy and dark. 

Hyunjin caressed Jisung's cheek. His hands were soft. But Jisung knew the boy had done disgusting things with them. And he wanted to die. Why did Hyunjin treat him in such a loving manner? Or was Jisung just imagining it? He was becoming crazy as well. Sitting here for so long. Alone. That even the slightest touches made him feel weird. 

Hyunjin carefully took the ball gag out of Jisung's mouth. Saliva still connecting the toy to Jisung's lips. Hyunjin chuckled as he threw the thing away. ''You're so filthy baby.'' 

Jisung didn't know if he felt freed after the thing was taken off or if he felt more trapped. He knew screaming wouldn't work. And he didn't want to get punished by Hyunjin. Not sure what the elder was capable of doing.

Hyunjin grabbed the back of Jisung's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Jisung's eyes widened in terror and he looked away quickly. Hyunjin got angry. He grabbed Jisung's hair harshly and pulled on it. Jisung yelped. The sudden move really hurt. 

''I said look at me! You're such an annoying bitch, can't even obey your master.'' Jisung gulped and closed his eyes as Hyunjin leaned in again. He felt the elder's lips against his own and immediately felt himself becoming sick. 

He wanted to cry. Wanted to vomit into Hyunjin's mouth so the elder would back off in disgust. But he couldn't. Hyunjin's lips were soft and even though he was disgusted, the kiss felt good.

Their lips moved against each other. Jisung's didn't kiss back at first, but Hyunjin's grip on his hair tightened, warning him. 

Hyunjin pushed his tongue into Jisung's mouth. Licking down his throat. Jisung felt himself becoming dizzy. This was gross. The kiss was sloppily and messy and Jisung felt so disgusting. 

One of Hyunjin's hands slipped on Jisung's inner thigh. Stroking it softly. Jisung flinched. His eyes widening in terror as Hyunjin continued to kiss him. 

Hyunjin continued to stroke and squeeze Jisung's bare thigh. The boy finally pulled away from the kiss, both of them breathing heavily. ''Fuck, you taste so good babydoll. I want to feel you inside. Want to fuck you until you're screaming for my name and can only think about me and how good you're making me feel.'' Jisung stayed quiet. He didn't want this. He felt horrible. 

Hyunjin removed his hand from Jisung's thigh and brought it up to his waist. Pulling the boy down so he was laying onto his back. His hands still tied to the cold chains that were attached to the wall. 

Hyunjin hovered over Jisung, his gaze full of lust as he licked his lips. He spread Jisung's legs and rolled his hips down. His hard cock grinding against Jisung's crotch. 

Jisung bit his lip. This fucker wasn't going to make him feel good. If he was going to get hard now, he knew it's over for him. 

Hyunjin groaned. ''You turn me on so much Jisung.'' He grinded his hips against Jisung's again and Jisung's body twitched underneath the him. Dick hardening slightly. Jisung blushed. No way. He was really becoming crazy.

''I know you'd love this baby. You're such a slut, not caring who is giving it to you. Just taking everything.'' Hyunjin whispered. Jisung shivered. He knew the elder was right. He was getting turned on when he was trapped in a psycho's basement. He was really fucked up. Maybe even more than Hyunjin was.

Hyunjin continued to grind himself against Jisung until the younger was fully hard. ''Shit, if I continue I'm going to come.'' Hyunjin groaned. He stood up, pulling his pants and boxer's down. Jisung gulped as he saw Hyunjin's rather large cock.

Terror again flooding through him as he closed his legs. But Hyunjin spread them wide open. He spit onto his hand and brought it to his cock. Stroking it a couple times while groaning Jisung's name. 

''Your little hole is so cute. All pink and twitchy. You're such a cock slut Jisung. I can't imagine what your fans would think if they saw you like this. Your cute little dick is begging for my fat cock inside of you.'' Jisung shook his head and bit his lip. ''N-no please please. Don't do this.'' 

Hyunjin clenched his fists and slapped Jisung across the face. A red burning tent left on his cheek. Jisung's eyes widened, immediately shutting up. ''Don't lie to me Jisung. You know lying is bad.'' Hyunjin said as he caressed Jisung's sore cheek and pressed soft kisses on it.

Jisung couldn't stand Hyunjin's personality. It was creepy how at one moment, he was really terrifying, and the other moment he acted as if he was his boyfriend. It made Jisung scared. 

Hyunjin spread Jisung's legs again, making him flinch. ''Fuck, now you're not hard anymore. Guess I'll have to fuck you to make you hard.'' Hyunjin groaned. He positioned himself against Jisung's entrance, hands wrapped around Jisung's waist.

Without warning, he slammed himself inside. Jisung gasped, breath knocked out of his lungs before he screamed. It felt as if his insides were getting ripped open. It burned and hurt so much. He grabbed Hyunjin's shoulders tightly. 

''S-stop! H-hurts please!'' Jisung cried out but Hyunjin ignored him and pulled himself out. Only to plung his dick back in harshly. ''Fuck, you're so hngg tight babydoll.'' Hyunjin groaned. 

He picked up his pace, hips snapping into the younger. Jisung's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he felt as if he was going to pass out. After a couple more trusts the brutal pain turned into pleasure.

Jisung did his best to hold in a couple moans, and Hyunjin noticed this. He grabbed Jisung's face. ''Didn't I say I wanted to hear you scream for me babydoll?'' Jisung gulped.

His legs were trembling as Hyunjin fucked him roughly. Skin slapping against skin. His dick was hard again, bouncing against his stomach as beads of pre cum formed on the head. 

''Your little cock is bouncing so cutely when I fuck you like this baby.'' Hyunjin groaned. He buried himself deep inside Jisung, taking a deep breath before he rolled his hips again.

Jisung's heat was a bit overwhelming. He was really tight and his walls twitched around his lenght. 

He slammed into Jisung hard. And Jisung's back arched of the floor, eyes rolling to the back of his head. He moaned loudly, legs quivering as he twitched around Hyunjin's cock.

His prostate was hit. Hyunjin smirked and leaned in, sucking onto Jisung's neck. He continued to hit Jisung's prostate, making him moan loudly. 

''That's right baby boy. I'm going to come soon and fill you up. I'm going to fill you up with my cum, and make you pregnant. You will carry our fucked up children. Fuck, you sound so good for me babydoll.'' 

Jisung moaned even louder, his orgasm getting close. And Hyunjin could tell this. ''You're mine and mine only. You can't be with anyone else except me.'' Hyunjin groaned. He snapped his hips into the younger a couple more times before he groaned loudly. Hips stuttering as he came deep inside Jisung. Cock buried inside the younger. He continued to roll his hips slowly and shallowly. ''I'll fuck my cum even deeper inside you.'' Hyunjin groaned as he continued to fuck Jisung, getting overstimulated. 

Jisung's breath hitched and thighs trembled. He clenched around Hyunjin's lenght as he came. Cock pumping white spurts of cum all over his stomach. ''My baby is such a dirty slut.'' Hyunjin whispered, before pulling out of Jisung. He grabbed the butt plug he had prepared from the floor. Collecting some cum that started to leak out of Jisung with it and pushing it into the younger. 

He pressed a kiss to Jisung's forehead and put his pants back on. ''I'll clean you up tomorrow babydoll. I love you.'' Hyunjin said before smirking and walking out of the basement. Leaving Jisung all alone again. In the intense silence.

His breathing was even louder than normal. His ass hurt and the butt plug moved against his sensitive walls as he tried to move. Cum moving inside of him. He felt so disgusting. Feeling his own cum dry on his stomach.

He wanted to die. He hated Hyunjin. He hated himself. He hated this world. He wished he had never become famous. 

Tears started to fall down. The silent basement was filled with loud sobs and Jisung's screams. 

-

He remembered Hyunjin's words during his first fan sign. 

''Jisung, I love you so so much!''

This wasn't anything special to Jisung, all the fans loved him of course.

So he smiled back at the cute boy. ''I love you too!''

He never expected Hyunjin to take that answer so seriously....

**Author's Note:**

> Well this was fucked up idek. It was unbeta'd so I'm sorry for spelling errors.


End file.
